Kyuubi's secret
by hohime
Summary: Kyuubi has a secret so big it blows naruto's mind. narutoxfemkyuubi possible harem crossover with harry potter. R&R please opinions apreciated rated M for future nothing as of yet.
1. The End of one and the Start of Another

I do not own Harry potter or Naruto wish I did though all that money and all the fun of messing with the stories however I want. Oh well. This will be the only time I say this.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Spell/Jutsu****" **

"**Demon speech/Summon speech"**

'**Demon thought/Summon thought'**

**Time or Place change**

**The final battle with Voldemort**

Harry shouted "Sectumsempra" while Voldemort shouted "avada kedavra"

Harry knew he wouldn't be killed because the elder wand didn't belong to Voldemort. However when the green of the killing curse hit the light purple of the SectumSempra and changed from a sickly green to a silvery purple and hit him he felt immense pain.

Just before he passed out he got the satisfaction of seeing Voldemort being hit by the rebound except this time it was completely green.

A few days later he woke up and felt different smaller, furrier, and on four legs instead of two. He practiced his anigamus abilities and found that he could morph into a human phoenix and basilisk. When he proceeded to cast a spell and it worked he suddenly noticed he didn't need a wand.

When he looked into the mirror he conjured with his spell he fainted and morphed back to the way he was when he came to.

When he came to the second time and looked in the mirror he was shocked again. But when he realized there was no way to change back. He decided to travel the world and learn all he could.

**A little under millennia later**

There is a familiar nine tailed fox battling against ninjas. Then the fourth Hokage comes and when the fox looks at him the Hokage shouts in voice filled with remorse and pain "I am sorry I have to do this to both of you" and then forms close to 600 seals and shouts "**Shiki Fujin**"

As Minato fell Gamabunta caught him with his tongue and slowly set him down. As Sarutobi came up he says with his last breath "Sarutobi don't tell them what he contains I trust you and no one else promise me you won't tell them."

Sarutobi says "I will try to keep it from them."

"Sarutobi I need you to promise me" he coughs spitting up some blood.

"I am sorry Minato I can't do that." Sarutobi says sadly

"Very well then Sarutobi adopt him promise me that you will at least do that." Minato said his breath's coming shorter and quicker.

"I promise that I will adopt him and if the council doesn't not let me then at the first sign of trouble I will take him and train him myself" Sarutobi states with conviction.

"Thank you" Minato says weekly "I am sorry son please forgive me" he says before coughing up a bit more blood and then dying.

**Three years later**

Naruto walked back to the orphanage. The orphanage owner said "We don't want you here anymore Demon fox go find somewhere else to live."

"But why?"

"I don't need a why you are a demon and we don't want you here so leave. Before I tell the villagers." He said with a gigantic smirk.

Fearful of what the villagers would do Naruto took of running.

For the next year Naruto lived off the garbage others threw out. Until the day Sandaime found him and brought him to Hokage Tower.

"Naruto why weren't you in the orphanage?" Sarutobi asked

"They told me to leave and threatened to tell the villagers Jiji. I was afraid of what the villagers would do." He said with a terrified quiver in his voice and eyes down cast.

"Well Naruto how would you like to have an apartment of your own and a stipend for food." Sarutobi said with a smile.

"Thank you jiji but what's a stipend?" he said with a little bit of a tinge of happiness added his voice.

Sarutobi blinked "Well Naruto it is a monthly allowance so to speak for food and other necessities."

Naruto jumped in Sarutobi's lap and started hugging the life out of him with his tiny arms. Sarutobi just chuckled and wrote down an address and wrote a check then attached the address to the check and handed them and a key to Naruto. Then said "Naruto I bought a building for you to live in you can do anything you want with it."

"Than you thank you thank you jiji I promise I will take good care of it." He said and left with a spring in his step.

When Naruto arrived at his apartment/building he looked inside and let out a low whistle. "Wow its awesome" He stated with some awe in his voice. Little did he know that in the years that were to come it would become a dump and even though that happened he would still come to call it home. However it was an apartment Sautobi would be proud of flowers in a vase on a sturdy four-legged table a refrigerator chocked full of food a bed that was at least queen size. All in a room with a nice view and a balcony on the outside to sit and enjoy the day all in all Naruto's new home was great…for now.

**Two years later**

Naruto is resting in his apartment everything is busted, beat-up, or scratched. It's night yet still he hides in his house. He hides because he is afraid they will kill him if he goes out on the walls on the inside of his building is written _**Demon, Demon fox, and Kyuubi brat.**_ Of course Naruto not being as stupid as everyone thinks he is snuck into the library and found anything he could and the kyuubi and was horrified by what he found. He thought of himself as a monster felt as though he was unlovable and went through the day and a few days after as if he was dead every time his eyes landed on someone they shivered.

Later that night he smells smoke and walks to the balcony to see what's happening. He feels a kunai graze his cheek. Outside his house were ten jounin, 15 chunin, 5 genin, and about 50-60 villagers with torch's, kunai, katanas and veritable other weapons. Naruto memorized their faces. They broke the door to his building down and then the door to his apartment where they proceeded to beat him to a centimeter of his life using jutsu, kunai, raw power and anything else they could find or had when they were done they found some salt and poured it into his wounds with one last agonized scream ripped from his throat Naruto passed into unconsciousness. They then walked out side and proceeded to set fire to his home.

Time stopped as Naruto woke up in a sewer deciding there was nothing else they could do to him seeing as how his clothes and all of his wounds were did not appear on his body here. He walked down a hall till he came before a gigantic cage he sat down in the middle of the room and waited. When he heard the first words from the rooms occupant he jumped a little.

"**Boy, why are you here?"**

"I was being beaten till I passed out and I woke up here. Now Kyuubi I want some questions answered. And seeing as you probably know the most what happened to me" He answered then asked.

"Oh, smart well at least my container probably won't die easy this way. Ok what's you name and what do you want to know?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Well first of all why are you here? Second is there anyway you can help me get stronger? And finally if you are able look into my memories and see what kind of life I have suffered on your account."

"**Hmph maybe not as smart as I thought. Well to answer your first question I was sealed in here by your father as to why well it is simply that I was just out in the forest walking when this weird snake like guy forced his will upon me and made me attack your village your father knew this and the last thing I heard him say was he was sorry for both of us. To answer your second question yes I can help you become stronger but it's going to be though kit." 'Can't let the kit know the real reason I came to Konoha its to soon for him to know' **Kyuubi thought. TheKyuubi paused for a bit its eyes seemed to widen in horror **"Oh Kami, How could they treat you like that"**

Naruto looked up to see tears coming from the fox's eyes and suddenly he didn't feel so bad anymore.

"Its okay Kyuubi to know that someone cares for me is well wonderful really" Kyuubi then beckoned him over with a forepaw and shrunk to the size of a tiny little kit. When he walked through the bars and sat down the kit jumped on him and started to lick his face and tickle his sides with its nine tails. When it was done and Naruto had finally been able to stop laughing Kyuubi spoke again.

**"Naruto much as I like talking to you, you need to go. I can't hold time frozen forever and you need to get out of that building before the fire reaches you."**

"Thanks kyuubi-chan" The kit blushed a deep red that turned its silver fur to silver red around its muzzule.

"**Y-Your w-welcome n-Naruto-kun" **neither noticed the suffix added to his name. Naruto left Flashing her a genuine smile and when Kyuubi reviewed the memory in about an hour would blush a shade so red that it would give Ron's hair color a run for its money.

When Naruto woke up he smelled smoke. He ran to his balcony and looked outside he saw that the bottom floor of his building was on fire. He ran to a window in the back of his apartment and panicked he had no way to get down. Slowly and agonizingly as the smoke and heat increased he had an idea why not use chakra to get down. Only problem is he has so far only been able to draw it out. Shifting through his memories as the flames leap higher around the building Naruto remembers something he read in the library. (He was extremely bored and it was one of the only places people didn't glare at him.) Something about climbing using your chakra too much and your blasted off of the surface to little you slip right off. Carefully and with a lot of luck Naruto manages to make it three quarters of the way down. The last bit of the way down the flames are too hot to go any nearer. In desperation Naruto pumps more chakra to his feet and blasts off the side of the building.

Thinking quickly Naruto pumps as much chakra under him as he can before he impacts amazingly he only feels slightly sore after his daring escape. Knowing that if they catch him that he will be killed Naruto after a little more thought also remembers henge. In an odd moment of genius Naruto changes to look like a drunken villager. Walking slowly and imitating a real drunken villager Naruto swaggers away from the chaos around his home and heads to hokage tower.

**Fifteen minutes after Naruto's house is set on fire at the Hokage tower**

Sarutobi after hearing a knock on his door says, "enter". When the door opens and in walks what appears to be a drunken villager that sits down in a chair.

In a gruff voice the villager asks if Sarutobi and him are alone and no one can eavesdrop on their conversation.

The Third gets up goes through some seals and put his hand on the wall while whispering "sound proof jutsu" as red line spread from his hand and encompass the whole room and the lines turn black then disappear he says "there, now what is so important that I need to sound proof my office."

He turns around and the man says thank you. Then a puff of smoke and standing there is Naruto he runs to Sarutobi and jumps up and hugs him crying into his jiji's shoulder. After a while and a small snack to calm him down. Sarutobi says " Naruto tell me what happened"

"It was awful jiji the broke down the door to my building and then the door to my apartment where the proceeded to beat me with everything they had and before they headed outside they poured salt in my wounds." Naruto said in tears loud heart wrenching sobs coming from him. Sarutobi stared at him horror and extreme fury showing on his face. "And then…" 'There's more' Sarutobi thought his anger rising. " They decided to burn my house down with me in it." Naruto finished with a heart-wrenching wail before he passes out and falls sleep.

Sarutobi stood his wrath seemed to imitate that of Kyuubi's. He shunshined to where Naruto's house used to be standing and seeing the crowd searching through the ashes. He let out a wave of killing intent just slightly lighter than what Kyuubi could do. Suffice to say everyone except the Jounins fainted on the spot. While the Jounins were frozen in place he yelled "ANBU".

A bunch of figures dressed all in black suddenly puffed into view "Yes hokage-sama" "Take these things to Ibki tell him to wait till I get there for full details on what to do to them."

"Yes, sir"

When he sat down near the house he let out an angry growl. 'No more, no longer will I tolerate this he is to young to have to deal with as much as he has' "Now its time for his training just like I promised." He paused "I'll also tell that dam counsel who they almost killed and what they almost set free then I will disband them and make two separate councils that will deal with affairs only pertaining to what the council is made up of. Don't worry Naruto you won't have to deal with this ever again." He promised.

Anbu Interogation Headquarters

The Hokage walked up to the reception desk and asked to speak to Ibki. The ninja behind the desk took him to an empty room and asked him to wait while he went and go Ibki-san. Five minutes later Ibki strode in. "Yes Hokage-sama how can I help you?"

"Ibki those ninja's and villagers I want them to be executed publicly. Also I demand that everyone except the children have to come and see it." He said his voice like cold steel with a hint of burning rage in it.

Ibki paled and said "Hokage-sama you understand that the council will not allow this right?"

"That will be taken care of. That dam council has been a thorn in my side for too long. Plus I am going to tell them something important and then laugh my ass off at their reactions. Have no fear they will not do anything." He said voice dripping with venom and then a sinister smile formed on his face and evil glint entered his eyes. "So you will do as I have commanded?" he asked in a voice that brooked no argument on the subject.

"Y-yes Hokage-sama it shall be as you asked." Ibki said with a slight stutter his eye's slightly wider than usual.

Hokage Tower

"Naruto-kun"

"Naruto-kun wake up" Sarutobi said.

"Hunh wha?" Naruto said groggily.

"Naruto I need you to wake up" Sarutobi said.

"Yes jiji what do you want?" Naruto said a little more awake than before.

"Naruto-kun do you want to know who your parents were?" Sarutobi asked calmly with a slight grin.

"Really jiji you're really going to tell me this time?" Naruto asked skeptism and excitement lacy his voice. His eye's showed a little more life then narrowed with uncertainty. "Do I really want to know who they were jiji I mean the way the village treats me they could have been the same way " Naruto breaks down sobbing into the couch he was laying on when he woke up.

"Naruto-kun I used to know them very well your father was a student of my student Jiraya. I can assure you that even though your parents aren't around anymore they would love you all the same." Sarutobi said to the small boy rubbing soothing circles on his back. As an afterthought with a slight grin he said " I even happen to have a scroll here from your father" he finished. Fishing around in his desk and pulling out a small box biting his thumb he let a few drops of blood fall on the lock. Pulling out the scroll he handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks jiji" Naruto said and with a flush of embarrassment said "ummm jiji you kind of forgot to tell me how to open it"

Sarutobi flushed scarlet with embarrassment and said "Oh sorry Naruto-kun justbite your thumb till you draw blood and then swipe it on the scroll"

Naruto followed his jiji's instructions and the scroll slid open it read.

A/N Seeing as how I am willing to change this into a harem and it might be possible for me to add Hinata to the harem if it is voted as such however she will need tons of votes though. Although in truth I don't think she deserves to be in it because she is so shy that she can hardly talk to Naruto let alone do much else. Also Ginny, Hermione, and Sakura if voted for all votes for these three will not only be not counted but any other votes said voter puts forth will be left uncounted. I know I'm mean seem like a good place for a cliffhanger though anyway Review please. I like them they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.


	2. Kyuubi's Chance, Naruto's Heritage

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Harry Potter the plot however is mine.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Spell/Jutsu****" **

"**Demon speech/Summon speech"**

'**Demon thought/Summon thought'**

Time or Place change

Dear Son,

I am your father Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage. First of all I would like to apologize to you that I had to seal kyuubi into you and can only hope that the people regarded my last

wish and saw you as the hero I wanted them to. Well if they didn't I will have something that will make you happier. If they did well it is just a plus for you. Anyway you are prince of fire

country! I know I know surprise right well your mother's letter has some more surprises for you but that is neither here nor there. What you need to know is that the current fire lord is

my adoptive father he will confirm your heritage from my side now the reason you can't take my last name is because the ninja's of Iwa will try to murder you while you sleep but you can

take his last name till you come of age. Now so you know I was adopted by the last fire lord when I saved him and his wife from some weird half human creatures. Suffice to say I killed

the creatures and burned their bodies. Anyway it turns out the fire lord's wife couldn't get pregnant so they adopted me. I am sure if you go and tell him you are my son he will take you in

until you are old enough to go to the ninja academy. Well seeing as how I am almost finished the bottom of this scroll is a couple of blood seals one has all my completed and very

important somewhat finished seals and jutsu's the other has the keys to our clan estates and the information for our account and the balance trust me there are a lot of zero's plus you

still have all of the money you will get as the next fire lord. One last thing before I go our Clan is the one that establish Konoha. I know I know history says it was the senju clan but if you

look you can see that it was us that allowed them the land and helped with construction but as we were not a high and mighty clan like the Uchiha (sp?) we did not take credit for it

however seeing as how the senju didn't want all the credit they decided to say that the Uchiha, Senju and Kazama clan are the three royal clans which as you know is bull. Oh just so you

know the dead to the village and the land it is on is in a vault hidden in the basement of our estate well good luck and I am truly sorry if the village hates you and I would understand if

you hate me.

Yondiame Hokage

Arashi Kazama/Minato Namikaze(a/n 1)

As Naruto finished reading he asked his jiji about his mother's scroll. Sarutobi said he didn't have it and that knowing Arashi he probably put it in a vault.

"Ji-san why did dad say Kazama/Namikaze?" asked Naruto in an innocent tone of voice while inwardly smirking.

Knowing exactly why he did it and just wanting to see what sarutobi' reaction would be and what he would say.

Sarutobi's heart stoped for a second 'kazama as in the builders of the village and the true owners' "Well Naruto, Kazama's are consider one of the royal clans of konoha and are very well respected."

Again smirking an evil smirk in his mind that would make kyuubi wary he asked "Oji-san why do the villager's hate me then?"

Sarutobi started sweating and in a slight nervousness voice he said " I don't know Naruto-kun."

'trying to act stupid ne?' Naruto thought 'well that's it I am deffinetly going to change the whole villages structure once I get those deed's and can take the issue to my other oji-san'

he thought with an evil smile on his face that had sarutobi freaking out 'whatever he is planning it wouldn't be good for konoha' he thought not knowing how accurate or close to truth it was.

**Naruto's Clan House**

As Naruto walked up to the house he couldn't help but notice the ostentatious display. It was done in old Victorian fashion with slight gothic features.

It was three close to four stories with a basement, hot springs, a large well-furnished kitchen and dining room.

Had 10 rooms, a library, a spa in which to bathe with separate sides. He went to the master bedroom and changed out of that horrid orange and blue eyesore.

'I hate that damn jumpsuit if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't buy anything else I would have never got it in the first place I MEAN COME ON IT PRACTICALLY SHOUTS KILL ME! Well at least this village will get what it deserves'

"damn I am tired" he mumbled.

"**Naruto-kun you should sleep I really need to talk to you and tell you somethings."**

'okay kyuubi-chan umm just out of curiosity is there anything you can teach me to help me learn?'

**"of course Naruto-kun I'll just download the information for A jutsu I know into your head. Fair warning though it's going to hurt."** She said

"That's okay kyuubi-chan I am use to pain he said with a soft smile."

Kyuubi got a sad and hurt look on her face cause she knows it's her fault that he is used to pain.

She breaks down and start's crying in his head whispering **"I'm so so sorry Naruto-kun."**

Naruto hear her crying and sits down to meditate then goes into his mind to comfort kyuubi. "Shhhhh it's okay kyuubi-chan I don't blame you in the least."

He hugs her and brushes away some of her tears and give her a soft kiss. Startled she doesn't respond for a bit then start's kissing him back.

Once he realizes that she is responding he deepen's the kiss causing her to moan into to his mouth and then whimper a little when he pull's away.

"Feel better kyuu-chan?"

**"Shaori"**

"Come again?"

**"My name she said it's Shaori or at least now it is and yes I feel better now Naru-kun."**

"Well that's good." " Wait what do you mean now it is?" he questioned suddenly suspicious.

**"Well Naruto-kun promise me that you won't tell anyone but I have a few secrets very big secrets. One that I'm sure that if I told you that you wouldn't love me anymore and would probably hate me if you knew."** She said tears springing in her eyes.

"I could never hate you Shaori-chan. Whatever would give you that idea?" he asked curiously.

**"Well as you know Naruto-kun I am a demon but did you know I was once a human male?"**

Naruto was so shocked by this information that he fell on his ass and passed out. For a second Shaori giggled but then became incredibly depressed.

When Naruto woke up he thought it was a dream. He then looked at kyuubi and said "damn it."

In turn kyuubi changed into a girl about his age. With silky long black hair a soft round feminine face with long lashes small button nose and full luschious lips with shimmering green lipstick. She wasn't beautiful but she was cute and you could see how over the years she would develop the figure of a goddess.

Her legs while short now were slender and slightly tanned her waist was thin but not overly so her bust while at this point in time was a B cup could develop into a D or even DD cup. Her arms were slender and soft. But the things that made her the most loveable were the cute little fox ears on top of her head, the nine soft tail's billowing behind her, and her vivid green eyes that seemed like bottomless pools.

However while Naruto was taking all this in she was sitting on the ground balling her eye's out with cute little fists rubbing against her eyes. This picture perfect girl crying and rubbing her eyes while doing so was too much for Naruto. He walked over to black haried girl he knew as kyuubi and Shaori and started to run his hands through her hair and pat her back while whispering soothing words.

When her heart wrenching wails did down to sniflles he said " It's okay Shaori-chan I love you anyway."

**"Really?(sniff)"**

"Really" he said in a matter of fact tone. As soon as he finished she jumped him and started kissing him all over his face and neck while tickling him with her tails.

* * *

A/n 1 The letter is blood sealed and he doesn't show it to Sarutobi therfore he doesn't know everthing thats in it.

Note: the Harem is not final yet so you can ask for other characters


	3. Naruto's Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter the plot however is mine.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Spell/Jutsu" **

"**Demon speech/Summon speech"**

'**Demon thought/Summon thought'**

Time or Place change

An. I am interested on wether or not Naruto should have a bloodline I am going to give him one from kyuubi. So if you want a certain bloodline or want to make one and I will look through them and see which ones are acceptable (**1).** You know that you can vote for anyone right any male characters will be automatically changed to female unless they have a pivotal role in which case they will not be added. For exmaple a young female Sandiame kind of hard to imagine no? Could be done though if you really want that. Really weird but can be done. Now the people I would like to see in the harem other than kyuubi are Tsunade, Bellatrix, fem. Naruto and fem. Harry. Anyway on with the story. DON't DO YOAI or Yaoi so don't ask. Nothing wrong with just won't do it in any of my stories.

Namikaze Clan Estate 11:00pm

Naruto just finished talking to Shaori and was coming out of his meditative trance. He looked around the room and saw some pajamas. Feeling really tired he got up and dressed himself in the pajamas then got on the bed and fell asleep.

Moring

Naruto awoke feeling very relaxed and really comfy. Confused for a moment he became slightly panicky. Until he remembered what happened last night and where he was. With a small smirk he got up and got ready for his day. He did his morning absolutions such as brushing his teeth, take a shower stuff like that. Then he went to the library and looked through the technique scrolls and found **Kage Bushin. **After about an hour or two of practice he finally got it and being as smart as he is. He made 250 clones to stay and study the rest of the scrolls while the original went to the vault in the basement to find the deeds to Konohagakure and the land it was built on. Smirking as he pulled out a scroll he put a drop of blood on it and fond that it was the deeds he read a little bit of the deeds and found that he owned close to fifty miles radiating out from Konoha. Viciously grinning he closed the vault door and swiped some blood on the vault and the seal reappeared.

As he walked back upstairs his thoughts were these 'finally a way to get back at that bunch of bastards called the civilian council.' He was grinning terrifyingly as he reached the main floor. 'Mothers letter and/or scrolls will have to wait I have much more pleasurable things to do.' He smiled fondly a truly genuine smile that light up his whole face and made him look like a cute little boy. A certain fox mumbled in her sleep something about so cute and to young for that yet. Naruto heard this and blushed bright red before passing out with a little blood dripping down his nose.

An hour later he wakes up and notices a little monkey standing over him with its tail curled around a scroll. Naruto noticing this slowly sat up and asked "Is that for me?" The monkey gave him a duh look and Naruto went a little pink in embarrassment. The monkey shook its head no and mimed pealing a banana. Naruto understanding brought the little monkey a banana peal, which seemed to irritate the little simian Naruto laughed for a good minute and then said "here" and gave it the banana. The simian took the banana and gave Naruto the scroll and ran off to eat the banana and Naruto read the scroll. It was from Oji-san it read "Naruto as you may know the council has been called as a clan head you are allowed to come. However if you do not want to show that you are the head of a clan yet then put some blood on the seal at the bottom of this scroll and it give you a visitor's pass so to speak. I am going to rip the council a new one and wanted you to see their faces. Sandaime Hokage P.S. bring a camera it will probbably be the best event of the year. Oh the meeting is at 7:00pm don't be late" Oddly enough at the end of that there was a doodle of a monkey that looked surprisingly like Sarutobi smiling with a peace sign. Naruto laughed so hard at that he knocked himself unconscious from lack of air to his lungs.

Mindscape

Waking in the sewer he came to the door that led to where Shaori was he opened the door and walked into 'an opulent room?' he noticed that there was no gate and instead was a room with…'a window? How the hell did that happen and what is out side of it?' He was getting ready to walk over and go look out of it when he heard Shaori mumbling in her sleep softly. 'Did she just mumble something about foxy and your tail feels so good?' he thought with a bright red blush. He looked over at her and saw her drooling in her sleep and a little blood coming out of her nose. (awww such a cute little pervert isn't she) He walked over and sat on the four poster bed that was green silver bedding and red and gold drapes. Looking at her soft black ears and tails with green tips he suddenly got the urge to scratch or pet said appendages so he did and Shaori moaned in her sleep. When Naruto noticed the effect he blushed a bright red and stopped then stood up and walked to the window and was about to look out it when he heard Shaori waking up.

"**Naruto-kun?"** she said when she noticed him.** "W-What are you doing here?"** she stuttered.

Naruto smirked "I thought this was my mind Shaori-chan." She turned pink in embarrassment. **'How could I forget this was his mind?' **She turned redder. **'Dam that dream was so good. And my god the what his tails did.'** She thought as she turned as red as Hinata and had a little blood dripping from her nose at the memory.

"Shaori-chan" he said right in front of her face. She turned redder (I didn't know it was possible either) and fainted. Naruto chuckled then placed her on the bed. He went to the window and finally got to see what was outside the window. He saw the room he was in before he fainted and looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was about 6:00pm. 'Wow time must go fast in here.'

He heard Shaori waking up. "Shaori-Chan" he said again and she turned to look at him he fell to the floor laughing.

"**What's so funny?"** she said huffing.

Naruto pointed at her and said "Fox ears, bird beak, and Snake skin. Wow Shaori-chan." She suddenly looked very fearful as if she thought naruto wouldn't like her anymore.

Naruto noticing this phenomenon frowned. "What's wrong Shaori-chan?" he asked. She broke down and started crying. Saying things like won't love me anymore and monster. Naruto walked over to her and started rubbing soothing circles in her back "Shaori-chan I'll always love you if not as girlfriend and boyfriend then at least as friends. Don't ever call yourself a monster in front of me again I think you're beautiful even if you look funny" he teased as he tickled her. She stopped crying and started laughing until he stopped and when he did she kissed him passionately.

"Thank you Naruto-kun I needed that" she said a smile on her face and a happy light to her eyes. Naruto thought this made her look even cuter and she blushed as she heard his thought.

"Anytime Shaori-chan. By the way how does time work here?" he asked.

"Well Naruto-kun when I am awake I can hold time at a stop for at most a day but when I am asleep it normally passes at about a fourth of the rate outside this room." she said. Naruto looked at her dumbfounded then got an idea. "Well Shaori-chan much as I would stay and talk to a beautiful girl in my mind I must leave I have a prior appointment." Shaori blushed as red as a tomato when he kissed the back of her hand then just disappeared.

Outside

Naruto woke up and started to get ready to go. He heard Shaori mutter something about a long shower in his mind and chuckled as he walked out the door and locked it behind him.


	4. Update of Harem and Questions to Vote On

Harem Fem Kyuubi is in as is Bellatrix Lestrange. I like Bella I think she might be just a bit misunderstood and the way she grew up may have influenced her choices.

Hinata 11 Needs a lot to win if she does will be a pervert and will sometimes let things slip but only around Naruto

Haku 13

Yugito 11

Fem Naruto 11 (chances are Fem Naruto and Harry will be in harem even if they have low votes) (Narakumi Uzumaki/Namikaze)

Fem Harry 9 (Hanami Potter/?) might not be Lilly in which case she would be open to vote for.

Shion 4

Tonks 10

Anko 12

Hana 11

Temari 10

Kin 4

Tayuya 3

kurenai 11

Fleur 9

Luna 6

Pavarti 1

OC 1 (Name? Rank? ninja? civilian? princess? demon? Physical characteristics? Bloodlines if any? Home village or country?)

Dapane Greengas 1 (might be ooc don't really remember reading about her.)

Shichibi jinchuuriki 3 (If you want a look at the hosts of the bijuu type in jinchuuriki in Wikipedia for a picture of them together)

Ayame 3

Yugago 3 (anyone tell me an episode she is in so I can base a character if she wins?)

All other jinchuuriki as females 1

Fem Gaara 2

Female Demons

Tsunade

Fem Kimimaro 1

Any people you think you might want to see in the harem review and let me know.

Questions

Should Naruto Have bloodlines from his mom and dad?

yes both 3

Yes Father

Yes Mother 1

No

If so what are they? Or make one and send me the idea and it will be put to a vote.

Ability to copy bloodlines all affinity for elements and multiple summons allowed 1 (restrictions will be placed. I.E. can only use bloodlines a certain amount of times a day)

Iron sand 1

Dead bone pulse 1

Sharingan

Byakugan

Hyouton

Mokuton

Inuzuka or like it

Rinnegan

Gaara's sand

Aburame

Any of the minor clans

OB (your creation of a bloodline)

If the Girls from the Harry Verse come should they get bloodlines?

Yes 2

No 1

Agian if so which? Or make one and send me the Idea and we will put it to a vote.

Sharingan

Byakugan

Hyouton

Mokuton

Inuzuka or like it

Rinnegan

Dead bone pulse

Satseu (iron sand)

Gaara's sand

Aburame

Any of the minor clans

OB (your creation of a bloodline)

Does Zabuza Live?

Yes 1

No 2

Give naruto his sword?

Yes 2

No

If he does should he go to Kononha?

Yes 1

No

Does Naruto Stay and be the Hero, Leave, Destroy konoha, or Leave and wait till it weakens to destroy it?

Hero 2

Destroy 1

Leave

Wait till it's weak and take it down

Leave and destroy 1

Should any of the jinchuuriki other than yugito be Female?

Yes all 1

Yes some

No None 1

Should Voldie come back only to be screwed over and changed into a woman through some freak accident?

Yes 2

No

If yes does Voldie join the Harem and also does she get a bloodline or two?

Yes Join and Bloodline 2

Yes join

No don't join

Does she get to keep parseltongue as it's a blood trait or should it mutate into a bloodline?

Keep as is

Mutate 2

Should Naruto become a Hanyou a full demon or stay human and if he does what type should he be?

Become Hanyou

Full demon 1

Human

Should Itachi be a girl if so should she be in the Harem?

Yes be a girl 1

No

Yes be in the harem as a girl 1

No

What should Konoha's punishment be?

Reduce in missions and watch the village closely from now on.

Suspend all ninjas that hurt Naruto and take a portion of the money civilian's make for pain and suffering 1

Demotion of Ninjas to genin until a specific time period and public execution of those who hurt him

Nothing (be warned will need the highest amount of votes for this one.)

Mix of first and second along with demotion of ninja 1

Three and money taken from civilian's 1

**I do not keep story alerts favorite or author.** I do however keep reviews if only just in case I lose the votes. Anyway Review Please. **No yoai.** If you want that just type something in I am sure you will be able to find some easy.


	5. Council's fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter the plot however is mine.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Spell/Jutsu" **

"**Demon speech/Summon speech"**

'**Demon thought/Summon thought'**

Time or Place change

_Last Time_

_Outside _

_Naruto woke up and started to get ready to go. He heard Shaori mutter something about a long shower in his mind and chuckled as he walked out the door and locked it behind him._

As he was about to exit the front gate of his compound he remembered that he needed to bring a camera for the looks on the council's face and the badge so he doesn't announce that he is a clan head. Turning around and racing inside he grabs the camera and scroll off the counter then applies some blood to the seal at the bottom and out pops a western sheriff's badge made of wood with the words "_Council Visitor_" burned on the front of it. Turning the badge over Naruto falls to the ground clutching his sides. 'Is Jiji trying to make me laugh myself to death I mean that image on the back is hilarious'. Indeed for on the back was a burned image of a chibi monkey like Sarutobi standing with one foot on top of four people. One was Danzo; another was Homura, Koharu, and finally the leader of the civilian council Haruno. If that wasn't bad enough he was giving a peace sign with one hand while throwing donuts to the other council members it looked like some kind of dog lady was rolling on the floor laughing in the background. Burned into the bottom of this picture was the phrase "In The Monkey We Trust Cause The Civilians Just Can't Cut It." There was a knife at the end of this phrase in the middle of a cake. Naruto laughed so hard he thought he broke a rib Shaori laughed she laughed herself into unconsciousness. When Naruto finally got his breath he got up wiped the tear from his eyes and pinned the badge to his chest and set off for the council chambers.

_30 minutes later at the front desk_

'I hate this dam paperwork maybe I should burn but that wouldn't help curse you Kami for inventing paperwork' Thought a very sad secretary staring at mountains of paperwork. 'Well better get started.' "Excuse me miss can you point me to the council chambers?" The secretary didn't even look up to see who it was but just point straight back and said. "Go straight back and make a right and have a seat."

"Tanks" "hn"

He walked down the hall and made a right and went through the door. He noticed that all the clan heads and civilian council was here. The civilians started glaring at him while some of the clan heads looked on with indifference. After a few minutes of waiting Sarutobi shunshined in and took his place at the front of the desk.

"I have called this meeting to order to first congratulate Naruto-kun here on finally learning of his heritage." The civilian council went into an uproar.

"That demon doesn't have any parent's we should kill it while we have the chance." Guess who.

"Yeah kill the demon so it can't poison our children" said some random civilian council member.

This shouting went on for about 5 minutes before Sarutobi let out enough killing intent that small animals nearby dropped dead. The civilian council was finding it very hard to breathe and the shinobi side wasn't that much better off.

"**Silence**" he said.

"Now Ibiki take those two for some private time. Now I am also here to see that Naruto's requests are adhered to." He said calming down slightly.

"What requests Hokage-Sama?" Asked a woman that had a dog sitting beside her.

"Well Tsume-san he has requested that those that beat him yesterday be put to death. I of course have made it mandatory to everyone but the children and it shall be done publicly so that everyone knows the price for harming a civilian and a child at that." The civilian side of the council was in an uproar.

"Hokage-Sama we demand you release those brave souls that fought the demon right away." Give you one guess.

"No in fact because of the civilian councils constant obstruction of punishment I have decided to bar the civilian council from shinobi affairs which includes but is not limited to policing the village determining the proper punishment for a crime committed against a shionbi or a shinobi's child. Yes that means little Naruto-kun here is fully within his rights to request death of those that attacked him to make it public and mandatory was my idea. The civilian council shall not get any profit from the sale of weapons or any shinobi or kunoichi necessities for example any shinobi or kunoichi wear, scrolls, pills, tags and other such things necessary to shinobi and kunoichi alike. Thought I didn't know that you were sticking your hand where it didn't belong did you well be lucky that the clan heads here haven't cut your greedy little hands off. So those of you on the civilian council of this village will have your power reduced and no longer take an active role in shinobi matters. Pack up and leave you are disbanded and I will pick a new group of people to replace you." The shionbi council cheered and whooped with pleasure Naruto felt his respect for his Jiji grow.

The civilian council, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu where gaping stupidly like fishes and their eyes were the size of dinner plates. Naruto seeing that this is why he was asked to bring a camera took it out and took a few photos to share with the shiobi council.

Getting out of her stupor the screeching bansh- I mean Haruno stood up and said. "You can't do this Hokage-san." (Sorry she screeched)

Sarutobi smiled an evil smirk inwardly and a chibi version of himself cackled in his mind and then started to chant around what seemed to be the body of the Haruno woman. "Oh so its Hokage-san now is it? Anyway tough luck I can and I have so there." He said a little childishly. You could tell by his voice that this is something he had wanted to do for a long time. Naruto gave a soft chuckle but one of the civilians's heard him and said.

"What are you laughing at Demon brat we still won't sell anything to you." He smiled in a superior way until he felt killing intent fall on him from Sarutobi.

'Dam bastards no wonder why he is so freaking malnourished and with the beatings it must be close to impossible for Kyuubi's chakra to take care of both problems. No wonder he would look so much better before a beating Kyuubi's chakra was trying to heal his malnourishment then when he was beaten all of the energy had to be diverted to heal him so he just became malnourished over again. I can't believe I let this go for as long as I did. Well not anymore.' Sarutobi thought to himself getting more and more angered by the second and releasing more ki unconsciously.

"Very well seeing how you won't sell to him I will have a clone come by every week and-" Sarutobi said but wasn't finished when the civilian spoke up.

"I am sorry Sandiame-san but I guess I can't do business with you in fear of you giving what you buy to the Demon there."

Sarutobi got angry and said. "I was going to pay you for it but it seems as though Naruto-kun just acquired a grocery store to do with however he wants."

"You can't do that," the man said.

"Oh but I can." He said back.

"Jiji?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I think you should give the shop to the orphanage it will make it easier for them to acquire good food and they can also start learning how to handle a store. Thanks anyway Jiji but I am going to go live with my adoptive grandfather anyway." Naruto said.

"Your leaving Naruto-kun? Why?" Sarutobi asked.

"Two reasons. The first being even if you did manage to get the civilian council straight that doesn't mean it will work on the villagers as well. Second not all of my attackers were villagers. Despite the fact that you could put them on probation and demote them it wouldn't help they would still attack me and you can't kill them because then the village would be too weak to defend from its enemies." Those that listened to the little blond boy were shocked at his insight into the mechanics of how the hidden village system worked. Sarutobi was proud of the little blond and smiled at him.

"Very well Naruto-kun if that's what you want?" the little blond nodded. "Okay then I'll go tell the orphanage of its new acquisition" The civilian council and the shionbi council left and Naruto told his Jiji that he was going to go pack to me his adoptive grandfather.

It was the middle of the night and Naruto was rushing home. Some villager's saw where he was going and formed a mob they chased him around the clan compound. He was about to go through the front gate when the villagers cornered him. He was afraid they were going to kill him and then he felt something and a goldish aura formed around him He felt warm and safe but then he felt something gash his leg he reached down and his hand came away bloody. He screamed not out of pain but out of rage how dare they treat him like this. Didn't they understand he was the one keeping Shaori-chan locked up not her. As he became angrier he became more homicidal wanted to hurt them to make them feel like they made him feel every day. He saw some purplish chakra around his stomach so he pulled and added some of the magic he had gathered into his pulling. This caused and odd event it pulled two powerful beings into the same place and merged them. These two beings were Bellatrix Lestrange-Black and the Shinigami. You may ask what this did as certainly Bellatrix wouldn't just sit there she would usually kill first ask later. Well one of the things that happened to Bella was she gained the Shingami's power and quite a few facial features changed she grew two cute little horns on her head her incisors became sharper and poked out between her lips she gained black marking on her that gave an exotic look her hair gained silver streaks and her eyes became a rich gold with red pupils in a star shape. Now despite what everyone thinks Bella was never evil she just did exactly as the family said even if she didn't want to. (1) Another thing that happened is that she was de aged to the same point as Naruto. All of this stuff kind of tends to shock one even one where strange happenings are the norm. Bella as her body shrunk her mind also regresses back to as close to being a child as it could she didn't remember half of things she had done but she knew these people were trying to hurt the cute little fox boy next to her so she started casting stunning hexes and blowing them into walls she was so engrossed in her work that she didn't see a good portion of the mob sneak of to get away from the black and silver haired girl. When all was done and many knocked out villagers lay on the ground around them they finally got up both were terribly exhausted so much so that neither noticed that Bella had changed physically. Bella was about to say something but just passed out. The blond being the nice boy that he is brought her into the clan compound and put her in a room and under the covers so she could sleep. He was trying to leave but she had grabbed hold of his arm and wouldn't let go she suddenly yanked on his arm and pulled him into bed with her He was starting to fall asleep when he heard a muttered. "Mmm Foxy-kun I like that do it some more" His blush could resemble a tomato he then fell asleep but it was very restless. (Three guesses why?)

In the seal

'Well I didn't expect that to happen but my foxy-kun is always surprising' she thought. 'Bella-Chan huh? Didn't think I would get to see you again. It seems you like foxy-kun as much as I do.' "I might be willing to share with you. You will have to prove your self me. One of the first things to do is show that you really do love foxy-kun as much as I think you do the second is you have to prove you can protect not only yourself but him as well if he needs you. Now I am going to write this all down before I forget." If Naruto where in the seal at the time he would have been hard pressed not to go and hug Shaori. She was sitting there with some cute red-rimmed glass her nose scrunched up and writing furiously in a little journal. If one were to look closely they would see that sometimes her eyes would glaze over and a little blood would drip from her nose. Oh yeah she was drawing nude pictures of Naruto and her doing things each more and more perverted than the last finally she passed out on the journal it was instantly ruined. (2)

Morning outside of seal

Naruto slowly started to wake up eyes cracking open then slamming shut due to the sunlight. Finally after a few minutes of letting his eyes adjust he open them again only to see something lying upon him. Lifting himself up and propping himself against the headboard he looked down and saw Bella there asleep hand thrown around his waist and unconsciously rubbing her head up and down near his crotch causing three things to happen. One Naruto started to get hard Two when she hit him just right he moaned deeply and three his moan woke her up.

A/N (1) Bella's family put a slave spell on her when she first started going to Hogwarts.

(2) She imagined a little to hard and doodled a little too much suffice to massive nosebleed all over the inside making anything she had written useless. Boy is she going to be pissed.


	6. Naruto gets to know Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter the plot however is mine.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Spell/Jutsu" **

"**Demon speech/Summon speech"**

'**Demon thought/Summon thought'**

**Time or Place change **

_Last Time_

_Morning outside of seal_

_Naruto slowly started to wake up eyes cracking open then slamming shut due to the sunlight. Finally after a few minutes of letting his eyes adjust he open them again only to see something lying upon him. Lifting himself up and propping himself against the headboard he looked down and saw Bella there asleep hand thrown around his waist and unconsciously rubbing her head up and down near his crotch causing three things to happen. One Naruto started to get hard Two when she hit him just right he moaned deeply and three his moan woke her up._

_**Morning**_

Bella woke up and felt something in her hand she gave it a squeeze and heard a man moan. Turning beat red she quickly let go and jumped out of the man's embrace. When Bella caught sigh of the man she was fondling in her sleep her nose started to bleed and if possible she blushed a deeper red and there was a little drool on her chin.

Naruto seeing her reaction smirked to himself. He knew he looked good he saw plenty of women young and middle aged looking at him with lust. He wasn't stupid he knew what it meant he had also been working out lately. Apparently if her reaction was anything to go by he had been working correctly. He smiled and then asked.

"Hello pretty lady. My names Naruto Namikaze, might I ask yours?" He said politely and in a warm friendly tone of voice.

"H..H..Hello." Bella stuttered nervously and embarrassed about what happened earlier "M…m...My name is Bellatrix Lestrange" she said hesitantly. Then as if realizing something she smiled so brightly that it brought a small smile to his face. "I'm sorry I just remembered something. My Name is Bellatrix Black. It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun."

"Wow. Polite, beautiful, smart, and kind, well you seem like the perfect girl to me." He said with a smile that made her knees weak.

"Well I would show you around the village but I am leaving today." She hung her head sadly. He tilted her head up and smiled. "You could come with me you know?"

"Really?" Bella asked in an excited tone hope evident and sparkle in her eyes

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Yes you can come." Naruto then eyes her up and down and she blushes lightly. "You'll need some new clothes though." As soon as he said this Bella started jumping up and down. Then she grabbed his arm to drag him to a store. Naruto tried to warn her he was not all that welcome in the stores in town but she insisted he come he sighed but followed along behind her. When they got into the village proper people stopped at the sight of the cute little girl and the Demon. One of the villagers walked up to Bella.

"Litlle girl why are you with the Demon?" the villager asked sweetly all of other activity stopped to hear her answer.

"Demon?" Bella asked innocence and confusion pouring off her form. Nobody but Bella noticed Naruto stiffen and some anger enter his eyes along with….'Pain?' Does this have something to do with him.

"Yes dear I am referring to the demon brat next to you." The villager again said kindly.

"Naruto-kun do you see a demon brat?" She asked innocently but with a tinge of malice in her eyes as she spoke. Naruto catching on smirked evilly.

"I am sorry Bella-chan but I do not. Maybe you need special eyes to see demons." Naruto suggested with a vicious smirk adorning his face. The insult had its effect and the villager was going to hit Naruto.

Naruto caught the villagers' punch. Many of the villagers watching started to advance upon him. He held up a hand they instantly stopped.

"Now, now I told Jiji that if I were to be attacked in public then I would not hesitate to kill whoever attacks me." His voice was cold as a glacier and filled with malice that if he were to be crossed the one who did so would die a horrible death. The villagers all suddenly remembered something more important needed to be done and left. Naruto knew they would be back though and in greater numbers.

Naruto deciding to make this short went to a weapons shop that also sold shinobi gear. He told Bella to go look at the clothing and kunoichi weapons while he went to look at the shinobi weapons and gear. As he was looking he passed a shelf full of all sorts of pills.

"**Naruto-kun get some of those pills they will be really helpful later" **Shaori spoke up.

"Who said that?" Naruto asked out loud as the storeowner and Bella stared at him for a bit.

"No need to say things out loud Naruto-kun all you have to do is think it and I will hear. As for who I am I'm surprised you don't remember me Naruto-kun it's only been what a couple days sine we last talked." Shaori pouted and her tone of voice was sad for a bit. Naruto blushed in embarrassment at finding out he only had to think and she would hear it.

'Shaori-chan?' Shaori went from pouty and slightly sad to happy and relieved. Naruto hadn't forgotten about her.

"**Got it in one"** She said then smiled.

'How are we talking?' Shaori thought it over for a bit then told Naruto what she thought.

"**Well their could be any number of reasons but I am going to say its because you have magic and I am sealed into you while being an accomplished legilamens(sp?)." **She said as if it explained everything.

'What's a legilamens?' Naruto asked cluelessly and with slight curiosity.

"**Tell you later just pick up some of those pills and get ready to go you have a long journey ahead. I think you should go home and take you house with you so no one can take any of your clan jutsu, money, or any number of things that have sentimental value."** Naruto nodded agreeing with Shaori he then cut the link and went to get chakra replinsher's, blood replenisher's, soldier pills, and food pills, he picked up a bunch of boxes of each. Then he saw scrolls teaching various Nin, gen, Tai, and fuinjutsu. Looking through each and finding the ones he knew he put them back and put the rest with his other purchases. He was going to the weapons when a few scrolls caught his eye they were healing scrolls and by the looks of them there was a few had special seals on them. He grabbed them and put them in with his other purchases and went to look at the swords. Not finding anything suitable he took his stuff to the counter to wait for Bella. Meanwhile Bella was having a ball she got all sorts of skirts, shirts and shorts with lots of pockets. She went and looked through the scroll shelf and found some techniques she wanted to learn then she went and found some scrolls on how to make the pills Naruto was going to buy she added those to her purchases and picked up some shuriken and senbon. Naruto had given her a brief explanation earlier of what they were used for and the world she had come to be in. She was not against killing just killing without reason. Anyway she walked up to Naruto and gave him her purchases he piled them with his and asked the storeowner to pack them into a bag he had given the man. The man looked at him with a raised brow but did it and almost had a heart attack when he was able to load the bag and it felt as if it still had space left for more.

"Well that will be 300,000 ryou" The man scratched his head still confused about the bag and how it could fit so much. Naruto paid the man and they left the store. He then told her they were going to go back to the house for a bit. When they got there he inscribed some runes and seals around the property and started a chant in Latin that Shaori had led him in this because he had no idea how any of these things looked or what they were supposed to do. When he finished the runes and seals glowed brightly and suddenly the property where the house was there was just a big square hole about ½ a mile deep and a tiny snow globe with glittering snow falling stood just in front of him. Naruto decided to take no chance and allow the council to get into his fathers home and steal his jutsu's and money for themselves they may not have taken the sentimental stuff but he wouldn't put it passed them to try anyway. Naruto walked up to it and picked it up and then cast some charms on it such as unbreakable and self repairing incase someone did manage to get the charm off at Shaori's suggestion of course.

Then they walked towards the gates to leave when a mob came out of nowhere. Naruto had sensed a few of them before the mob appeared and so when they rushed towards them he had already cast the most powerful protego he could produce. The shield snapped into place just in time as about thirty jutsu's splashed upon it and it glowed. Naruto deciding enough was enough and after Shaori-chan had told him how he created and animated statues made of stone to resemble the first and second Hokage. Oddly enough he had accidentally channeled some charka into them as he created them and they got a fleshy look and then started using their signature moves. Trees sprouted up between the two groups and then water suddenly filled in between Naruto, Bella and the "living" Hokage statues.

"Deal with them kill the villagers and bind the shinobi. I will leave you with enough charka and magic to sustain your selves until after a talk with the Third." Naruto but his hand in Bella's not noticing that her face had turned red and they walked hand in hand out of Konoha and on their way to the capital city.

Thirty minutes later

Sarutobi arrives on the scene only to see something that made him slack jawed. There sitting on a tree branch that was formed into a bench was what he thought his two mentors brought back to life.

"Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei? How are you here alive?" The two men looked at him like he was crazy then stood up.

"Saru-kun I m saddend that the village I helped to build would sink so low as to try and kill a child." Sarutobi flinched and looked down in shame as did some of the more sensible shinobi. "Whats worse is I know that childs ancestor and if he is related to who I think he is then many not be to long for a home. Now the reason as to why we "live"."

"It is a simple mistake on the childs part but could turn into a great advantage for him. When he made our bodies he accidently channeled some chakra into them allowing us to be resurected until such a time as we are deemed no longer needed. With study he could possibly make this permanent however I fear if he is a kitsune it could also mean that some will come back in a body they didn't want to be in."

Sarutobi confused at this asked what he meant. "Well the energy used to create our bodies is chatotic mixed with Chakra the essence of life and you get us alive. If he managed to make coils in us and somehow provide us with a small core of the power he used its possible we could be around and live for a long time its even possible for him to make us women considering how it seems this energy knows what soul should inhabit the body. And seeing as how the Horomones are female our minds would then adujst to the horomones and make us think like them as well." The two hokage shivered and rubbed their arms as if cold and Sarutobi felt a slight tinge of sympathy knowing Naruto if he ever did this he could and probbably would make someone into a woman if he thought it would be funny. "Back on track we have executed the civilians that tried to attack Naruto and the little lady as they left. The shinobi as you see are bound to the trees for you to deal with at your discression. I wish we could catch-up Saru-kun but now that we are done we will crumble away." Right as he finished saying this his hands crumbled and his head started to crumble. "Good bye Saru-kun do come visit when your time is up." They said together and as if a special command had been said they crumbled into dust. While they had been talking Hasirama had ordered the trees to bind the shinobi's hands feet and stuff leaves into their mouth and bind them there. So when he "died" the tree's shrunk and disappeared into the soil. Sarutobi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'I'm getting to old for this although it was good to see sensei's again.' He then called the Anbu and told them to take the shinobi to Ibiki to await punishment. 'Naruto-kun where ever you are I hope you are happy.' Sarutobi thought with a slight smile on his face.

_**Somewhere between Konoha and the Capital of Hi no Kuni**_

Achooo! 'someone must be talking about me' Thought a certain blond as he made average speed towards the capital city Bella right beside him. She was blushing cause they were still holding hands. **'Hmmm Bella-chan and Naruto-kun seem to be getting along well' **Thought a certain fox. **'Hmm I wonder if I should tell him about that thing with the Hokage's or let him find out himself. Meh I'll just wait and see maybe he'll figure it on his own.' **

"So Bella-chan now that we are free from konoha for now is there anything you would like to do after we go meat my grandfather?" Bella took up a thoughtful look while they were jogging.

"Do you think your Grandfather could get us some ninja for teachers and some other people to help us learn other skills?" Was asked with a glint of joy at the prospect of learning all the things she could. Naruto noticed and chuckled slightly.

"I believe he could do that for us. He could probbably get one from each nation to teach us." He smiled slightly then chuckled as she lit up even more at the prospect of learning all of the elements instead of just one or two. As they were on their way to the captial they heard a scream they rushed to the source and found three Kiri Anbu attempting to kill a girl in a light blue kimono it was obvious that the men were thinking of raping her then killing her he noticed a senbon in her hand but it was almost cut in half along with the obi to her kimono. Seeing this Naruto got really angry and unconciously drew on some of Shaori's chakra, youkai and magic turning him into a fearsome sight as his wisker marks darkened his fingernails lengthened to claws his eyes became slit and got flecks of green and red in them. **"Naruto-kun stop!"** Was shouted but he ignored it.

"**What are you doing to her?" **his voice was deep and angry. Bella shudered a bit as she heard Naruto's voice but she stayed focused and was ready to help if he needed it.

"What does it look like brat we're going to rape and kill her because she has a kekai genkai. So buzz of brat and leave us be." He sneered and said with a huge amount of lust in his voice.

"**That's what I thought you were going to do so now you…Die scum!!" **His voice and eyes were alight with unfathomable rage. **"Bella and girl you should probbably close your eyes and cover your ears." **The two girls were hesitant but he gave them a look and they both closed their eyes and covered their ears. Later they would be glad they did.

Naruto suddenly dissapeared and reappeared behind the one who had spoken and ripped off his arms and legs on pure strangth alone the blood went everywhere. The other two were so scared they tried to run of but Naruto caught them and started to beat them with their companions limbs the force of the blows caused both the opponents limbs and the ones Naruto used to crack when he was done he pulled them over to their half alive team mate and told them that he would put them out of their misery . They started to thank him for his kindess.

He smirked evily **"When I am through you won't be thanking me."** The three heard his tone and shivered. **"See you in hell when I get their."** His voice had an errie quality to it that made the three wish they were already dead or had never come to kill the girl. He walked up and lit them on fire with a low powered Katon technique to make it worse he poured water over their upper half so it would take longer for them to burn to death he then removed one of their maks and held onto it. When they screams had died down and their was nothing left but ash he told the two they could open their eyes and uncover their ears when they looked around the clearing and saw the blood and were slightly sick however when they looked at the ash they vomitted Naruto walked over to the girl about his age and gave her the mask and told her to get stronger and that when she or if she wore the mask to think of him and to get stronger. She thanked him for saving her and kissed him on the lips which made a certain fox and bella a little jealous. The girl left but told him her name was Haku. "Bye Haku-chan" She blushed and stumbled for a seond but walked back to the camp where Zabuza and her decided to stay she had gone to get some herbs.

Naruto suddenly broke down and started crying heartrending wails that would literally break even those with the strongest convictions of uncaring or cold indifference.

**Akastuki hideaway**

Itachi, Pain, Madara, Zetsu, Kakazu, Hidan and Sasori suddenly sneezed.

'I sense a disturbance' All of them thought at the same time and then sneezed again. 'Hmm maybe its just allergies.'

'Sasuke is so weak maybe I should go after Naruto-ku…I mean san." Itachi blushed a slight pink Naruto shivered slightly.

A/N **Any story I update the Harem and questions will be updated as well.**


	7. Meeting Jiji, Questions Answered

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter the plot however is mine.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Spell/Jutsu" **

"**Demon speech/Summon speech"**

'**Demon thought/Summon thought'**

Time or Place change Capital of Hi no Kuni

When Naruto and Bellatrix arrived at the city limits they noticed that the city was built on really big hill some could even say a mountain. Surrounding the city there was a gigantic wall just like the village only the doors were opened and there were soldiers with pikes checking people's passports and any items or things they may have brought to Hi no Kuni. Looking through the gates they could see that the capital was at least two probably even three times bigger than Konoha. Instead of just having houses and shops spread out all over the place the city was planned. All shops were surrounding the hill in a circle from there out was the ordinary people home's. In between the bottom of the hill and the top far enough from the top and the bottom as to leave a good distance should any assassins try to kill them was the noble home's. They were tastefully decorated but were not draped with shiny things and the like the homes themselves were a deep earth red and green so as to not draw attention to them and so they would not be easily spotted in the middle of the night. At the top of the hill was the castle it was wonderfully designed.

The stones upon which the castle rested were made up of large slabs of granite and bedrock with mortar mixed in. Also if one were could touch it they would notice that not only were the walls slopped to make it harder to climb they were also smooth and seemed to be coated in some liquid that was sticky but made it look like nothing was actually there. On top of this sat white washed walls with windows and arrow slits disguised as windows. On top of this was a sloped roof complete with delicate arches, light brown tiles and wooden poles sticking out from the corner of the roof. This pattern except for the foundation followed up for four stories till on the fifth story there were windows and an elegant roof, which arched and dipped artfully in places. Now many would have thought what is the point in a structure so easily penetrated. They would be wrong for walking up the stone foundation while not certain death would be hard to escape easily as arrows could be shot down upon any enemy attempting to scale it. If that was enough the first ruler of the castle had hired ninjas to create tones spikes in the walls then cover them up with genjutsu as well as making the walls sink in at place and place more spikes which would not only be covered with genjutsu but also tarps painted to look like the wall.

If they managed to get past that and used the poles to get higher they would be stabbed by small curved blades like snake fang's which were coated with a mild paralysis poison. This was placed upon them to discourage and slow any enemies that tried using them. This also had the dual purpose of activating some seals that were placed upon the roof and while some activated with the use of chakra the nastier ones activated by blood which would drip from the ninjas hands on to the roof tiles activating an alarm and two seals. The seals were to turn the roof into a quicksand state and the other activated spikes that would shoot up from all sides making a pincushion like effect. The ones that activated with chakra would set of an alarm and sap chakra from the enemies and use it to fuel a second quicksand seal, which did not try to suck a ninja under but hold them in place or slow them until they could be taken care of. All and all it was a resplendent building and while not overly aesthetic, it wasn't a gigantic eyesore either, Naruto and Bella couldn't help but to stare at the building that towered above the others.

"Wonderful sight isn't it?" A city guard was standing next to them looking at the castle as well though he was not nearly as awestruck as the two youths. The two couldn't manage to say anything so they just nodded.

"I need to see your papers and ask what your reason for coming to the capital is." Naruto nodded and handed him his papers along with the letter from his father with the Fire lords personal seal stamped to authenticate what was said. When the guard had finished going through the papers and looked up at Naruto with shock he quickly reread the letter and simply nodded his head and asked for the papers for his companion. When Naruto responded that she didn't have any and that he would take full responsibility for anything she did that was in correct the guard was again shocked only this time his mouth was agape. When he composed himself he just nodded and told them to follow him. Before they left to go meet Naruto's grandfather the guard sent of a falcon to let him know they were coming.

_Fire Lord's Castle before the Throne_

When Naruto and Bellatrix entered the room the first thing they noticed was that the fire lords area was very comfortable while the rest of the room was meant to intimidate and wow. There were gold and jade pillars with streams of silk leading from one pillar to another and the smell of incense and scented wood filled the air. The throne that sat upon the raised dais was spectacular and ornate. The chair itself was made of redwood and gilt enhanced with gold it was a tall high backed chair that let an even more regal air to the man that was seated upon it. The man in the throne had a regal and intimidating air about him. His robes were made of silk and had small cold enhancements around the sleeves and neck and there was a large pendant around his neck that was made of a greenish stone that glowed slightly while Naruto was in the room. The fire lord gave the impression of a weak ruler to fool his enemies. His body though it looked frail and easily beaten was actually in good shape his muscles looked saggy but they were strong and lean.

"Ah Hello Naruto-kun. Who's your friend?" The Fire Lords voice was deep and smooth however there was an undertone of curiosity and command behind the voice. It was a voice that subtly influenced you into think you were freely volunteering answers.

"This is Bella-chan. Ji-san she helped me many times and I would like to ask that she be allowed to stay here." The Fire lord raised an eyebrow and quirked a smile at his grandson's enthusiasm. However the smile and eyebrow disappeared and a thoughtful frown appeared on the lord's face. Suddenly he brightened.

"Very well Naruto-kun. Please have your companion drink three drops of this." The Lord reached into his pocket and withdrew a vial of clear liquid. Naruto looked to Bella who nodded without hesitation walking up to his grandfather he took the vial, took out the stopper and poured precisely three drops on her tongue. As soon the Fire Lord saw her eyes glaze over he took the opportunity to ask his questions.

"What is your name?"

"Bellatrix Black-Lestrange-Shinigami" Surprised at the last part of the name but not outwardly showing it he continued on.

"What are your intentions towards Naruto-kun?" Naruto paid more attention to this question.

"I intend to take care of him and apologize to someone only he knows the whereabouts of." Naruto let a smile genuine smile cross his face but it disappeared and a look of confusion replaced it at the last part of her declaration. The Fire lord only took this in stride and proceeded to the second to last question.

"How do you intend to help him?" Naruto looked on curiously while Bella had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I plan to help him by teaching manners and anything his guest may not know that he could use." The Fire Lord nodded and Naruto looked at Bella strangely.

When the Fire lord had finished he motioned to one of the men guarding him. The man pulled out a clear blue vial of stuff and walking up to Bellatrix poured a couple of drops in her mouth her eyes focused and lost their glazed look. Naruto then asked his grandfather about the potion and how he knew about it.

"Well Naruto wizards and witch's believe it or not are a rarity the last known wizard who lived was in his 150's when the six paths sage was still in his twenties. Wizards or witch's when they are known are treated almost like royalty. The reason is because they have such a diverse energy that can be applied in so many ways, so those who are known are actually are considered citizens of the elemental countries as a whole because they are so rare. While Ninja must do anything to ensure the mission, wizards and witches are allowed to refuse the wishes of a lord because their energy is more powerful and chaotic when in extreme duress. It has been noted that if they are extremely angered that they could destroy a village, that was one of the medium strength users. Wizards and witches are allowed to help ninja villages but they are only allowed to use certain spells the same goes for samurai and monks. However witches and wizards are paid a certain amount of money for whichever spells they use. Any lord or person found to have mistreated a witch or wizard is severely punished as they have mistreated someone who could be useful to everyone and as such they will have a country wide wanted poster. The Potion we gave your friend was taught to the Lords of the land however the ingredients have become rare so they are only used under extreme circumstances. It is up to the lord of the country to decide if it is an important to use it at that time." Naruto was surprised and excited to say the least.

"How are wizards and witches trained? What is their ranking in battle? How old do they live to? Does that mean that many of the citizens of Konoha should be punished?" Naruto asked with the hyper activity that the young always seem to have and that the old wish they still had.

The fire lord chuckled at his adopted grandson's words and then stilled when he processed the last question he had asked. Suddenly the fire lord's warm face became a mask of indifference and somewhat cold. Naruto seeing this flinched but tried to hide it but the fire lord saw it and his face changed into one of rage.

"Naruto why didn't you tell me?" The fire lord looked at the boy who was looking towards his feet like they were the most interesting things to be seen since T.V. "Hanzuki, you me and my grandson will be discussing what punishments Konoha shall face for not only beating my grandson but a wizard as well." He said with a commanding voice and a man off to the side with a scroll and writing implements nodded.

"Now Naruto to answer your question the last wizard left us what he called a pensive he said it contains memories so any witch or wizard could learn from him if one were to ever appear they would not suffer for training he also left us copies of books that he passed not only to my ancestor but to every lord's ancestor in case any of us happened to find an untrained wizard or witch. The kage's were all told what a wizard or witch would exhibit and were told to send them to the country's lord so that they may be trained. Now as to ranking in wizard's and witches carry no ranking, as they are too special to be risked in battle. They are however allowed to put protections on things increase the stability or longevity of items." Naruto nodded though inside he was not happy about the not being able to fight.

"However they are permitted to learn from all of the best the military forces has to offer, they will need to be able to protect themselves. Can't have some assassin getting lucky and killing them. Now you Naruto-kun are really special chances are you will become the next fire lord which means you will be even more powerful than most politically and militarily as far as economically we are just as rich as any other lord however you will not only inherit my money but that of your fathers also you will be able to earn money from your position as a wizard." Naruto nodded smiling at the fact that he gets to be trained by the best of the best. "However I suppose we might be able to keep it secret for a few years so that you can get some battlefield experience however the first group you will get battle experience from will have to be the ninja's because although you will be able to fight as any of them and though the samurai would be easiest to hide you with as they tend to be favor armor they are too straightforward of a military force. Don't get me wrong their abilities are great it's just that they have a sense of honor that will easily get them killed fighting a ninja." Naruto nodded and the fire lord smiled at him.

"Good now the guards will show miss Bellatrix to her room, while Naruto and I discuss the punishment the ninja's shall have to endure for their short sightedness." Naruto nodded slightly ashamed but followed his grandfather as he lead him out of the room.

Fire Lord's Study

As Naruto walked into the room after his grandfather and Hanzuki he noticed that the room was big and spacious yet gave off a feeling of comfort but also of filial duty. Bookcases lined walls that were a nice earthy brown some of the books were on laws while others where on etiquette and still more on topics that interested the Fire lord. At the far end of the room was a mahogany desk it was inlaid with gold and silver leaves with tiny splashes of fire interspacing them. In front of the desk were two comfortable and high-backed chairs the cushions were well stuffed and the armrests were soft. Behind the desk was what one could only as a throne. The chair was opulent while not appearing so it was made of a nicely polished redwood that gleamed and gave a warm glow when the light struck it was high-backed and upholstered from where your head would rest to your lower back. The chair had armrest that were also upholstered but had weaves of gold and silver thread meshing through out it. Those that took the time to look noticed that the upholstery was silk and no doubt the plush-ness was due to the softest down that could possibly be found. The Fire lord sat down in his chair and gestured for the other two to take seats across from him.

"Now Naruto-kun I need you to tell me what Konoha has done to you so I can find a fitting punishment." Naruto looked down for a moment and then looked to the fire lord as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Naruto began his tale starting with beatings when he was three and kicked out of the orphanage and got progressively worse until the point he decided to leave the village. He also told them about the many assassination attempts and said that if not for the bloodline Shaori-chan gave him he would have died a long time ago. Suffice to say the Fire lord and his aide were pissed at Konoha. However they wanted to know about Naruto's bloodline.

"Well She said there is no name for it but apparently it comes from higher tailed demon's than her. She said its gives the carrier the ability to regenerate from death though it might take time as well as the ability to cry healing tears it also allows a person control of flames but in a special way. But that is only part of it she said it also allows me to make my skin harder and that I can kill or paralyze with my gaze she said it also had the side effect of allowing me to speak to snakes as well as a special type of magic that only people like me can use. She said its also possible that it might mutate a little seeing how these gift occur naturally and might change due in part to her demonic power." The Fire lord and Hanzuki just gaped at the boy. He could literally learn and die from experience and yet come back and beat the individual into a pulp the next time around.

"What is the name of this bloodline Naruto-kun?" Naruto put a finger to his chin as if pondering something and then finally said.

"Well Shaori-chan said it didn't have a name so I thought is should be something like Basilisk's tears." The fire lord and Hanzuki nodded as both had studied the last wizard's memories and knew why he had chosen the name.(1)

"Now Naruto about Konoha's punishment for this fiasco."

A/N

1. He confides in his advisor and shares some things. Besides its not like other people would know at least about the wizard.

What should Konoha's punishment be?

Reduce in missions and watch the village closely from now on.

Suspend all ninjas that hurt Naruto and take a portion of the money civilian's make for pain and suffering

Demotion of Ninjas to genin until a specific time period and public execution of those who hurt him

Nothing (be warned will need the highest amount of votes for this one.)


End file.
